Need for Speed/Transcript
this is a completed transcript of the episode Need For Speed Transcript Bree: Douglas, you're here! (Hugs Douglas) Chase: Guys, this is our uncle, Douglas. Well, technically, he's our father. Bree: Yeah, like we'd ever call him that. Kaz: Oh, you're the guy who tried to kill them... Nice to meet you! Douglas: You too, Oliver. Though you're not nearly as scrawny as Chase said you were. Oliver: That's because I'm Oliver. Skylar: (Walks up to Douglas) Hi, I'm Skylar. Douglas: (Shakes Skylar's hand) Ah, the alien girl. You know, I'm kind of disppointed. I thought you'd have three heads. Skylar: Don't be silly. You shed the other two when you're a kid and leave them under your pillow for the head fairy. Chase: Uh, good news. Skylar just got her powers back. Kaz: And guess who got them back for her. (Gestures to Chase) Chase: Okay... It was me. Bree: A little Elite Force gossip: Scrawny's jelly because Bookworm got Alien her powers back. Douglas: Okay... Alien's I can believe, but someone jealous of Chase... unfathomable. (Walks past them, patting Oliver on the shoulder) So... looks like I'll be staying here with you while my brother's gone. Skylar: Where did Mr. Davenport go? I mean, not that I'm complaining. I think I speak for all of us when I say we could use a good break. Douglas: (Sits down on couch) He went back home. He'll be checking in, but he wanted to be there with Tasha when the baby arrives. Bree: Hm, probably so he can jam a bionic chip in its neck when she's not looking. Douglas: Anyway, my first order of business while I'm here, is to design the team's new mission suits. Chase: Whoa, whoa, whoa, no you're not. 'Cause I'm designing them. I started sketching up a prototype two weeks ago. Douglas: I think we can all agree that the guy who created you, is much more capable of creating the mission suits. Oliver: Yeah, 'cause Chase can't be trusted with anything! I mean, I'd like to be on Douglas's team please. Kaz: I don't know I mean, Chase is the smartest guy in the world, and he did cure Skylar all by himself... Chase: Thank you, Kaz. And I think we can also all agree that our mission suit shouldn't be designed by anyone who looks like a hipster porcupine. Douglas: Okay. (Stands up) I see how it is. I guess Oliver and I will get to work on my version of the suit, while you and Kaz spin your wheels making something we'll never use. Chase: That's right, we will. Oliver: Yeah, you will. Kaz: Yeah, we will. (To Chase) I'm sorry, what are we willing? Chase: We are gonna make the most powerful, intimidating, take no prisoners mission suits ever! It's dress up time, and you just became my doll. (Intro plays) . . . Chase: 'What are you doing? '''Kaz: '''I want you to make my mission suit breathable.I'm a wiggler '''Chase: '''Well, stand still. These measurements have to be exact '''Kaz: '''Ow! Careful. Those pins are sharp '''Chase: '''Would you relax? I know what I'm doing '''Kaz: '''Ow! '''Chase: '(Evil giggle) That one was all me. 'Kaz: '(runs off) Stay away from me. Stay away from me! 'Chase: '(runs after) Come on. Really? '''Bree: '''Skylar, I just got a call from the head of the biggest shoe company in the world, and you're never gonna believe what they offered me. '''Skylar: '''Is it free shoes? I wonder if they have anything for girls with 14 toes. '''Bree: You really have 14 toes? Skylar: Duh. I'm an alien. Eight and six. Bree: All righty then. Anyway, they're giving me my own sneaker line. They're gonna call them Bree-zers. Skylar: '''I don't get it. '''Bree: My name is Bree, and they just added a "zers" at the end. Skylar: No, I get the bad pun. I mean, why are they giving you your own shoe? Bree: Because of my super speed. They're gonna put me in ads, commercials, billboards. When you see Bree, you'll think feet. Skylar: So you're actually gonna do it? I didn't think heroes did stuff like that. Bree: Like what? Skylar: '''You know, sell out. '''Bree: '''I'm not selling out. It's just nice to be recognized for my unique ability. '''Skylar: Well, I have super speed, too, but I never needed credit for it. I guess the gift of saving people has always been enough for me. But if this is something you need, you go, girl. Bree: I don't need it. Skylar: '''Okay. '''Bree: I don't. Skylar: ''' Fine. I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree. '''Bree: '''Yeah, I guess we will. '''Skyler: Okay then, we will. Bree: Okay, Skylar: '''Sally Sellout. '''Bree: Molly Martian Claw. . . . Douglas: '''Okay, Oliver, let's start designing this suit. '''Oliver: Cool. So here's what I'm thinking. Douglas: Oh. (Laughs) That's cute. Oliver: What? I've been dreaming about having my own superhero suit since I was a little kid. Now that I finally have powers, this is my chance. Douglas: Okay, fine. What did you have in mind? Oliver: '''Are you ready for this? Elbow swords. Swords that come out of your elbows. '''Douglas: Unlike that idea, which came out of somewhere else. Oliver: '''You're not seeing it. (Fighting noises) Elbow swords! '''Douglas: '''No. With all your super powers, you don't need gadgets. Just a simple, functional suit. '''Kaz: '''Guys, look. Chase tricked out my suit with smoke jets. '''Douglas: Why? Kaz: For dramatic... Chase: '''Exits. '''Oliver: '''That was so awesome! '''Douglas: '''No, it wasn't. '''Chase: Oh, don't worry, Douglas. There's nothing wrong with finishing second. I don't have any smoke jets, so I'm just gonna leave. . . . Bree: '''Oh, I can't believe you came to support my commercial. '''Skylar: '''I didn't. I came here to talk you out of it. '''Bree: '''Oh. Well, it's not gonna work. Now step aside so everyone can see my Bree-zers. '''Skylar: Those are the ugliest shoes I've ever seen. Bree: I know, but they're mine! Tony: There's our Bree. Ready to shoot your first commercial? Bree: I sure am. Tony: Great. Let's get you into hair and makeup. Bree: I already went. Tony: '''Oh. Isn't this exciting? All these people are here just to watch you run. And when they do, those shoes are gonna fly right off the shelves. '''Skylar: And right into the garbage. Tony: '''Excuse me, miss. We're about to start shooting, so fans need to be on that side of the camera. '''Skylar: Oh, I'm not a fan. Tony: Oh. Are you the hair and makeup lady? 'Cause if so, we need to talk. . . . Chase: '''Did you see their faces when your smoke jets went off? '''Kaz: '''Actually, I haven't really seen anything since my smoke jets went off. '''Chase '''Let's focus on what's important. Beating Douglas. We already won the battle, now we just have to win the war. Which means you need something more. Laser-guided ankle rockets!! '''Kaz: I was really hoping you were gonna say soothing eye drops. . . . Tony: '''Okay, here's the plan. Take a quick 20-mile run around the city, land back here on your mark. Most importantly, don't forget to show us how much you love... Your Bree-zers. '''Bree: Yeah. Got it. Tony: All right, people. Let's do this! And action. Bree: Time to take my Bree-zers for a 20-mile run. Ready, set... And I'm back. Oh, by the way, it's raining on the other side of town, which isn't a problem, thanks to the great traction on my Bree-zers. Thank you. Thank you. Tony: That was fantastic. They love you! You're gonna sell a ton of these things. Keep going, keep going. Bree: No problem. I'll do it again, but this time, backwards. Yeah, okay. Tony: '''What just happened? '''Bree: '''Um, uh... I don't know. I was running backwards and must've tripped. '''Tony: Not you, the other girl. She came out of nowhere and she saved that baby. She's a hero! Skylar: No, no, no, no. Applause isn't necessary. It's just what I do. Tony: Aw. And she's so humble. I had no idea that there were two bionic girls in Centium City. Skylar: Of course I'm bionic. How else could I have done that super awesome amazing thing I just did? Bree: '''Okay. Yay. You saved a baby. Everyone's over it. Back to me. My Bree-zers. '''Tony: What's your name? Skylar: '''Skylar. '''Tony: Well, Skylar, you just made old Cocky McBackwards over here look like an amateur. You should be in a commercial. Skylar: Me? Bree: '''Her? '''Tony: What do you say? Wanna do it? Skylar: Absolutely. Bree: What?! Skylar: Bring on the Skylars-ers. Tony: '''We'll work on that. . . . '''Bree: '''No. What are you doing? No. Skylar, this was my commercial. How could you show me up like that? '''Skylar: I wasn't trying to. You're the one knocking over babies. Bree: Uh, I wasn't knocking over babies. I was barreling into a baby; there's a difference. I cannot believe you, Skylar. You are such a hypocrite. Skylar: No, I'm not. I was just... I mean, I was... You know what? You're right. It's just, my whole life, I've had to keep my powers a secret, but now that I can say I'm bionic, I can actually get credit. Bree: You called me out for that. You said that I was a sellout. Skylar: Yeah, but now I get it. It is nice to be noticed. But it's not fair to steal your spotlight. The commercial's all yours. Bree: '''Thank you. '''Tony: All right, Skylar, here is your contract. I see you've already been to makeup. Skylar: '''Actually, I haven't. '''Tony: '''Oh. A natural beauty. How refreshing. '''Skyler: No, I haven't been there because I decided not to do the commercial. Tony: '''Huh. Well, that is disappointing. Good news, Bree, you're awesome again. Put her poster back up. '''Bree: Thank you. I think it's only right you use the fastest girl in the world. Skylar: '''Wait. You think you're faster than me? '''Bree: '''Of course not. I know I'm faster than you. '''Skylar: Uh, no, you're not. Bree: '''Uh, yes, I am. (Both arguing) '''Tony: Ladies, ladies. You know what? I agree with Bree. The fastest girl should be the face of the shoes. Bree Thank you. Tony: Which is why we're gonna have a race. Bree: Wait, what? Tony: '''And whoever wins will get the commercial, and be known as the fastest girl in the world. '''Bree: I'm in. Skylar: Let's do it. Tony: Great! (Laughs) I love this. Skylar: '''After I win, the only thing that you'll be known for is losing to me. '''Bree: Oh, yeah? Well, after I win, the only thing you'll be known for is rescuing a baby. Which is nice, but it's no sneaker ad. . . . Douglas: 'Congratulations. You now have elbow swords. '''Oliver: ' This is so cool! Now I can fight off enemies and make sushi at the same time. (Cell phone beeping) It's Kaz. Ah! Look! They added laser-guided ankle rockets. '''Douglas: That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard. But I'm not gonna lie. It kinda scares me. Oliver: '''We can't lose to Chase. '''Douglas: We are not gonna lose to Chase, because we are about to up our game. I need to change the mechanics of the suit. Are you double-jointed? Oliver: 'No. '''Douglas: '''Do you wanna be? . . . '''Kaz: '(Cell phone beeping) Look at this. Oliver and Douglas just added toe cannons to their suit. That's genius. We can't compete with that. '''Chase: '''Oh, yes, we can, 'cause I'm gonna give you propulsion trip wire. '''Kaz: '''I have no idea what that is, but I love it. . . . '''Oliver: '''Retractable bazooka. '''Douglas: On it. . . . Kaz: 'Electrified net shooter. '''Chase: ' Check. . . . '''Oliver: Chainsaw gloves. . . . Kaz: 'Acid-blasting toxic darts. . . . '''Oliver: '''Heat-seeking wrist boomerangs. . . . '''Kaz: ' Strategically placed thermonuclear projectile buttons. . . . '''Oliver: '''Wait. I got it. Venomous snake launcher. '''Douglas: '''Oh, Oliver. It's been done. . . . '''Tony: '''Okay, are you guys ready to see who's the fastest girl in the world? When I say go, you guys will take a super-speed loop around the city and end up back here at the finish line. '''Skylar: Look on the bright side, Bree. At least when I beat you, you'll have super strength and flying to fall back on. Oh, wait. That's me. Bree: 'Yeah, well, at least when I walk barefoot, I don't make children cry. '''Skylar: '(Gasps) '''Tony: Ladies, on your marks. Get set. Go!! And they're back. Skylar: '''Yes, and I won. '''Bree: No way. I won. (Both arguing) Tony: Ladies, ladies, ladies. No need to argue. We can just go to the tape. Skylar: Tape? What tape? Bree: Did you know they were filming this? Skylar: '''No, I did not. '''Tony: I set up high-tech cameras at different spots around the park. We can slow the footage down to one-ten thousandth of a second, see who the winner is. Bree: '''Yay, I won. '''Tony: Where you going? Hey, no. Hey, hey! Come back. Come back! Hey, free shoes for everyone! (Laughs) Great. Now I can't even give these things away. I don't want either one of you as my spokesperson. Nobody likes a cheater. At least, one that's been caught. Skylar: That went well. Bree: Skylar, look. I owe you a really big apology. I was so afraid of losing to you that I lost control of myself. Skylar: '''Hey, I'm just as guilty. We both cheated. '''Bree: I guess when I saw you save that baby, I just freaked out, because super speed has always been my thing. Skylar: I get it, but for the record, there's a lot more to you than just super speed. Bree: '''Thanks. And I'm sorry I said mean things about your alien feet. '''Sky;ar: '''That's okay. I knew you were just jealous. '''Bree: Yep, you got me. . . . Douglas: '''Wait till you see Oliver's suit. It is fully loaded. '''Chase: '''I'm just gonna let my suit do the talking, which, by the way, it does. '''Douglas: It's time for the big reveal. You ready, Oliver? Oliver: ''' Ready. Let's do it. '''Chase: Kaz. Kaz? Kaz: '''Are you talking to me? My ears are still ringing from that last missile test. '''Douglas: Ha ha! Chase: 'Ha! What are you waiting for? Get out here. '''Kaz: '''I'm trying. Um, this thing's a little heavy. '''Chase: ' Here. I'll help you. Step. '''Douglas: Go ahead, Oliver. Show 'em what you got. Oliver: ''' Prepare to be wowed by a retractable bazooka. Ow. I guess it extracted before it retracted. '''Chase: '''What a disaster. '''Oliver: Douglas, I think we may have taken this a little too far. Kaz: ''' Yeah, these things are way too impractical for missions. '''Douglas: '''These things are totally mission-ready. '''Chase: Yeah, and to prove it, Kaz here is gonna use his suit to take out that fly. Douglas: '''No, Oliver's suit will get the fly. Get it, Oliver. '''Oliver: I can't feel my legs. Chase: Come on, Kaz. Get the fly. Douglas: Get the fly. Go, go! (Both yelling) Douglas: '''Come on, Oliver. Do not help him! (All yelling at once) '''Oliver: Elbow swords activate. Douglas: That's it. Yes! Come on, Oliver. Come on now! (Both yelling) Chase: It's over here. (Yelling continues) Kaz: I can't get up. Oliver: I can, but I don't want to. Douglas: 'I guess it's back to the drawing board. You know, we could make 'em together. '''Chase: ' Yeah. It would be nice to work with someone who speaks the same language. '''Douglas: Tell me about it. Amateur hour. . . . (In the penthouse) Bree: (Sits on couch) Ow! (Stands up and takes sharp object out) What's this? Oliver: Elbow sword. Chase: (Enters living room from HyperLift) Guys, we did it. Douglas and I put our heads together and worked non-stop over the past few days to create the team's new mission suits! And they're better than we could have ever imagined! (Everyone tries on their suits out on the terrace.) Oliver: Oh, yeah. We make this look good. Skylar: (looks around) Hey, where's Douglas? (Douglas gomes out, wearing Oliver's prototype suit.) Douglas: Oh, I'm gonna make this work. Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Episodes